


pink!

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: You get bored and decide to dye Bucky's hair.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	pink!

Bucky was not used to soft things. For the past decades he was only familiar with struggle, pain and loss - that is, until he found you.

To say you bonded quickly was a vulgar understatement: from the first time the soldier talked to you, he could feel a shy spark light inside of his soul. Your kind eyes, warm laugh and gentle gestures wrapped him around your finger since day one. Next thing you knew, you and Bucky were inseparable - not that you’re complaining. Your days were much brighter with him in your life.

Bucky, besides being madly in love with you, had a hard time with the fact that someone knew his weakest spots. For example, every single time you gave him the oh-I’m-so-innocent look, he would be ready to do anything you want. When it came to you, the soldier would kill a thousand man for the pleasure of your smile - and you were very much aware of that: you would do the same for him. What you did not understand was how Bucky made it o difficult to have a little fun. This is exactly how the super soldier found himself shaking his head and sighing.

“You’re not gonna give up, are you?” he asked, genuinely. Barnes knew how much you could insist on something.

“Please Buck, it’ll be so fun!” you pleaded jumping around, while your doe eyes watched his reaction. Your pouty face was your strongest and most used trick when it came to getting whatever you wanted - needless to say, when your plump lips fell into a pout, he would find himself on his knees , ready for no matter what you request was.

He considered your pleads, talking in the consequences of his next actions. God, he would regret this so badly.

“Fine” Bucky finally answered after a generous amount of silence, sighing deeply. Oh, the things you make him do. You squealed happily in response, rushing towards your bathroom. Your boyfriend did his best to try to hide the smile that slowly bloomed on his lips. He could hear the sounds of you searching for the specific materials, mumbling to yourself that you needed to rearrange a few things inside your messy drawer.

Hurrying back towards the bedroom, your mind was pumping of the idea of Bucky with a new look. Bucky Barnes, who would stab someone if they looked at you funny. The guy who was feared by everyone in the compound. Also the guy who lets you paint his nail, do his make and now, dye his hair. Arriving at the bedroom with the materials in hand, you broke the silence:

“What color?” you bite your lip, nervously waiting for his response. Bucky attentively looked at the boxes of hair dye products in your delicate hands before boldly answering:

“The pink one” his words made your jaw fall to the ground. Your ex-assassin boyfriend just chose the most shocking color to dye his locks. You were in for a ride.

"Hey, if I’m gonna do it, better do properly, right?”

Hours later, you and Bucky left your room in order to join your teammates for dinner. Your hands, relatively smaller than his, held his fingers. The soldier looked unbothered but, deep down, he was feeling a little nervous. However, you can’t blame him: the 100 year old fella was still not used to a few things from the 21st century - specially dying his hair along with his girlfriend.

You walk into the room, hearing the sounds of Dr. Banner cooking (or trying to) with Tony, Steve placing the dishes at the table along with loud chatter from the other members. Your head stood tall, not caring what anyone would say about your magenta locks matching with the soldier who so sweetly held your hands. He felt his heart filling with love while he watched you scan everyone in the room. That is, until he heard someone yelling:

“Oh my god” Natasha exclaimed from the couch, making your fellow teammates stop their activities and turn their attention to the couple standing in the middle of the dining room. The book she was reading dropped to the floor.

“Who’s the doll now, Barnes?” Sam Wilson said through snorts, one hand placed at the counter so he wouldn’t fall to the ground. Apparently, it was the funniest thing he has ever seen - although his laughter stopped as soon as you gave him your best death glare.

“We’re the Avengers’ It Couple, did you expect anything less than this?” you asked, gesturing to your matching locks. Playfully rolling your eyes, you paced towards the kitchen so you could save today’s dinner from the science bro’s hands.

Bucky didn’t care if he was teased, if people laughed or made jokes about the two of you. There’s one thing no one can deny: pink looks good on you.


End file.
